Never Seen It Before
by MissElectricCarousel
Summary: Beast Boy's got a seasonal surprise for Terra! A short simple One-Shot, for the wintery season!


**Hey guys!! I hope everyone had some GREAT holiday fun!!! I really wanted to upload something sooner....buuuutttt crazy Christmas things literally like..ate me. **

**Anyways!! Here's a winter-y themed One Shot for ya. **

**Honestly, im not a big fan of this one. Its defitinly not my best. Like it kinda hurts to read this, so im gonna upload this and never look at it again! So no hard feelings! **

**-MEC :)))**

* * *

A supposedly dangerous grin stretched across the changeling's face.

_Finally._

Beast Boy quietly stepped away from the cold glass of his window, and headed for his door. Sneaking over all the junk he had splayed on his floor.

He shut the door softly and quickly, expecting the small _click_ to become more of a _FA-TANGGG._

But it didn't.

Then he tiptoed down the long hallways of the tower. Carefully trying to recall directions.

_Left._

_Left._

_Straight._

_Right._

_Straight._

_WAIT! You missed it._

Collecting himself, and suppressing a giggle, he reached his destination.

_Today's the day!_

Beast Boy took a deep breath, emptying out all the stale air from his lungs, and slowly stretched his lean arm out.

_Come on._ he whined

_Just a little further_.

_COME ON._

The green boy realized that his arm was now approximately three inches away from the door.

Three inches.

Only' Three. Freakin. Inches.

_Knock._

_Knock!_

_KNOCK!_

_KNOCK!_

Swiftly his tight knuckles rapped on the door.

Once.

Dude, you only did it once…

_DO IT AGAIN! _

Three more times.

Beast Boy stood there for a second.

_Open the door. Open the door. Open the door._

But no one came.

A whiny sigh escaped from Beast Boy's mouth.

"Seriously?" he whispered to himself

_Ehhh. I don't wanna do this!_

_Its an invasion of privacy!_

_Oh come on, you've been in there before!_

_Its not like she has anything to hide!…well not anymore at least_

_Stop being a wimp!_

_Just. Go. In. SIDE!_

And just like that, Beast Boy had opened her door and shut behind him.

…and found himself in complete darkness.

…_crap…_

Well it _was_ 5 in the morning.

Luckily, he knew her room well…okay not like that.

But he had been inside numerous times…NO NOT LIKE THAT!

POINT WAS, he knew where he was going

And soon enough he found the bed, were an angel was resting.

A soft but genuine smile crept up on his face once more.

_His angel._

…_Beast Boy you are such a freak._

He worked his way around to the side of the bed, were he could clearly see her face,

Even in the darkness around them.

There she was, sleeping quietly and soundly.

There was no snore that snuck from her mouth.

There was no interruptions that injured her sleep.

There was only her. Dreaming.

And him. Watching.

…_Beast Boy! What the hell are you doing?_

But he didn't hear the voice.

He gently brushed away a lock that had fallen over her smooth peaceful face, making sure not to do anything to hurt her dreaming. She had already had enough wounds for a thousand lifetimes.

_Beast Boy! Get it together, your gonna miss it!_

The little voice inside Beast Boy's head was right.

Damn.

A hand snaked up to the girl's shoulder, and rested upon it gently.

Beast Boy felt Terra breathe.

Up and down. In and out.

Breath to Breath.

_Ahhh! Come on! _he mind whined loudly.

Suddenly the green boy's hand shook wildly against the girl's shoulder. Though his voice was the opposite. It was inviting, soft, and sweet.

"Terra." he whispered "Wake up, I've got something to show you."

The blonde groaned at first, but as she revealed her bright blue orbs, fogged with drowsiness, a small smile drew across her mouth.

"Beast Boy…" she whispered back.

The changeling looked down and they locked eyes. He loved hearing her voice say his name. A smile that mirrored Terra grew upon Beast Boy.

After a few moments of sweet silence, he said "Get up, you need to see something."

Terra only stared back at him. Trying to devour every single sweet cell of her best friend in the world.

Then she nodded.

Beast Boy stood up and held out a gloved hand.

Terra took it and smiled up at him. She grabbed her coat before they left her room.

Once outside in the hallway Beast Boy turned to her with a goofy smile that made an accidental scoff escape Terra lips.

"What?" she asked with a slight mocking tone.

Beast Boy only raised his eyebrows a couple times. Terra laughed again, as he pulled something from his pocket.

"You have got to be kidding me." Terra said, still smiling as Beast Boy held up a piece of stray cloth.

"Just stand still." Beast Boy laughed as he walked over to Terra and tied the cloth over her eyes and in a knot upon her golden locks.

"Okay, okay. Just don't run me into any walls. Or your dead."

"Oh I wouldn't dare." Beast Boy said, almost sarcastic, almost not.

Terra blindly walked a step in front of another cautiously. But she didn't feel worried, she didn't feel scared. Not one bit.

The warm hands that gripped her shoulder softly but firmly only comforted her. And she was grateful for every second they were still with her, as she could clearly remember the cold and empty days when both of their hands wanted the hold the other close, but couldn't.

_For obvious reasons. _she thought.

But those days were gone now, and they would never come back. They could never even come close to Terra anymore.

She had gained her control.

She had gained her trust.

And she had gained the two hands that guided her body through the darkness resting on her shoulders.

She felt herself step into the elevator, and out of it again. And soon Beast Boy spoke again

"Okay, ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" she said speaking with no trance of poison in her words.

She heard the green boy laugh and a fast, cold wind flooded over her.

Soon she was led by him again.

The air bit against her face, and every time she took in a breath, fresh, freezing oxygen fled into her lungs.

She heard her own footsteps walking through something.

More like _crinkling _through something.

And then she knew where she was, and she knew what Beast Boy had wanted to show her.

Two warm hands reached at the back of her head and untied the cloth, and suddenly Terra was exposed and covered with a brightness she had never witnessed before.

Over the horizon a comforting light exploded into the sky. Painting colors she had seen many times on the road. But this time the sunrise brought something new with it.

Something Beast Boy had wanted to show her.

Something she had never seen before.

Gentle and small bites of coldness landed on her face, her eyelashes, her hair.

But she welcomed them all with an open heart.

She felt her eyes water up and her eyesight become blurry when she looked up to the clouds, that held colors of the sunrise splattered against them, and the white, soft, silent precipitation emitted from them.

But once she brought her gaze back down to him.

To Beast Boy.

The blurriness cleared.

And there was only him.

And the snow.

She gazed at him, at how beautiful he was to her.

The sparkly white landing perfectly on his messy hair, his face, his eyelashes…

How with the blank flakes swirled around them made his bright green eyes jump out at her.

They locked eyes.

"You said you had never seen the snow before." he spoke so soft, that his voice could had floated around like the flakes itself. A small genuine smile tugged at the ends of his mouth.

Terra felt herself smile without noticing that she did.

She felt her feet smash the blanket beneath her as she walked towards him.

They were now only inches apart.

Still gazing into one another.

_Thank you. _

"Thank you." she whispered before intently embracing him in a strong hold.

And first he was surprised, but at the same time relieved.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and melted into the hug himself.

"Thank you so much." She whispered again, directly in his ear.

Terra nuzzled her head into his neck, almost ready to cry again. But she didn't. She only held onto him more.

And they let the oddly welcoming snow floated around the two of them freely, loving the feeling that even in the coldest of blizzards,

The tiniest speck of warmth can be found.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh. Thats kinda gross to edit. Ew.**

**Well, review pleasseee!! And read some of my other stories, cause personally i think some are soo much better than this! Really!**

**Happy Holidays!! **

**-MEC :)))**


End file.
